Neytiri
Neytiri is the deuteragonist and lead heroine in Avatar. She is the daughter of the leader of the Omaticaya (the Na'vi clan central to the story). She is attracted to Jake because of his bravery, though frustrated with him for what she sees as his naiveté and stupidity. She serves as both the film's Na'vi protagonist and Jake Sully's love interest. The character, like all the Na'vi, was created using performance capture, and its visual aspect is entirely computer generated. She is portrayed by Zoe Saldana who also plays Gamora from ''Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy ''movie. Biography Early Life Neytiri was born as Neytiri te Tskaha Mo'at'ite, daughter of Mo'at. She grew up learning through songs, as all Na'vi do, learning to love and celebrate their connection with Eywa and all other life. She has presumably met the elders of the Tawkami Clan in the past, as all rider's masks such as hers are custom-fit to each rider.1 She later learned to speak English from Grace Augustine's school, but it was closed down after an attack in 2152. During the confrontation, Neytiri saw her sister Sylwanin killed right in front of her, gunned down in the doorway. While Grace saved many of the other students, relations between the humans and the Na'vi grew tenser than ever. Neytiri Meets Jake Sully One day while Neytiri is hunting in the woods, she spots an avatar and begins to stalk him. As she is about to kill the armed intruder with a bow, a woodsprite floats down and gently touches her arrowhead, telling her that the avatar is pure. She continues to follow the avatar because of this symbol. When the avatar is attacked by a pack of viperwolves, she protects him by fending off the creatures. The avatar, whose name is Jake Sully, tries to thank her for the assistance, but Neytiri angrily rejects him as she is forced to kill three of the viperwolves to protect him (all creatures are considered by the Na'vi to be children of Eywa). Jake asks why she saved him, and she says it is because he has a strong and fearless heart. Suddenly, dozens of woodsprites land on Jake. Amazed by what she just witnessed, Neytiri sees this as a good omen from Eywa and decides to take him to Hometree; the home of the Omaticaya clan. Teaching Jake to be an Omaticaya As Neytiri guides Jake through the forest, Tsu'tey and his cavalry of hunters ambush Jake, but Neytiri intervenes and explains that there has been a sign from Eywa and that Mo'at, the Tsahìk of the clan and Neytiri's mother, should decide Jake's fate. Escorting Jake to see Mo'at and the clan leader and Neytiri's father, Eytukan, the latter becomes angry at the fact that Neytiri brought Jake to Hometree because he had expressly forbidden humans from entering his people's land. In spite of this, Mo'at feels purity in Jake after an inspection and orders Neytiri to teach him "the ways of The People", so that the clan may learn more about his role as a warrior. A shocked and angry Neytiri reluctantly obeys to the command and guides a clueless Jake to an evening gathering in the clan before sleeping. The next day follows with Neytiri teaching a persevering Jake how to create tsaheylu, the bond, to ride a direhorse: a horse-like creature the size of an elephant. She also teaches him the Na'vi language, how to use a bow, how to move stealthily and balanced as Na'vi, how to kill an animal with the appropriate respect, etc. Most important is the preparation for the taming of Jake's own banshee; a rite of passage for all Na'vi at some stage in youth. During this time, Neytiri's resentment towards Jake diminishes and they gradually start to fall in love. After much preparation, Neytiri notions to Jake that he is ready to tame his own banshee. Jake, Tsu'tey, and two other Na'vi initiates climb Iknimaya (the path to heaven) in the Hallelujah Mountains, to the Banshee Rookery, where Neytiri meets up with them on Seze, her own banshee. When Jake tames and tentatively flies his own banshee -- nearly falling to his death in the process -- Neytiri is very proud, and their relationship begins to flourish, much to the disdain of Tsu'tey. Jake undergoes the ceremony where Eytukan considers him as one of their own, a part of The People and the entire clan accepts with the symbolical joining of hands, while Grace and Neytiri look on. Later, after taking him to the Trees of Voices, Neytiri informs Jake that he may carve his own bow from Hometree and may choose a woman; naming a few potential mates while looking away. Jake rejects them, expressing that he has already chosen a mate; "but this woman must also choose me". Neytiri replies, saying that she had already accepted Jake's proposal. She then initiates the Na'vi mating ritual by joining their queues. After they perform the custom, they spend the night together under a Tree of Voices. The Destruction of Hometree When Neytiri wakes the morning after she and Jake mate, she discovers the forest being torn down by several RDA bulldozers, destroying the Na'vi location they had spent the night under: the Trees of Voices. Neytiri can't wake Jake, as he terminated the link when he had fallen asleep the night before. When he finally reconnects with his avatar, he quickly destroys one bulldozer's cameras in an attempt to get them to stop. Returning to the Hometree, Tsu'tey recognizes that Neytiri and Jake have mated, and confronts Jake. When Mo'at questions her, Neytiri explains that she and Jake are mated for life, and it can't be changed. Jake tries to explain his true mission but before he can, his and Grace's avatar bodies fall to the ground, their connections having been broken at the mountain camp by Quaritch. Tsu'tey tries to kill Jake, but Neytiri protects her mate's avatar. When Jake and Grace return in their avatar forms, Jake explains that the RDA is coming to destroy Hometreeand reveals that he was sent by the RDA to learn their ways in order to convince them to leave Hometree. Upon realizing that Jake knew about the RDA's intentions all along, a distraught Neytiri furiously rejects him, and the Na'vi subsequently take Jake and Grace captive before preparing for the defense of their home. Colonel Quaritch's hostile SecOps force arrives at Hometree and proceeds to fire gas into the settlement. The Na'vi, with the use of bows and arrows, make a futile stand against the humans, but are quickly overwhelmed. When the fleet switches to incendiary missiles, the Na'vi flee into the forest. Hometree is destroyed by the high-explosive rocket fire, and many Na'vi are killed. As Neytiri searches for her father, Eytukan, she finds him impaled on a shard of wood. Before he dies, he hands Neytiri his bow and tells her to protect the clan, leaving her devastated. Jake approaches Neytiri and tries to comfort her, but she angrily pushes him away, screaming at him to never come back. Gathering All Na'vi Clans For Battle Neytiri, Mo'at, Tsu'tey and the surviving tribe members go to the Tree of Souls, where they begin to pray to Eywa. Meanwhile, Jake devises a plan to come back to the tribe not only to help them against the RDA, but also to try and prevent Grace from dying. Jake manages to bond with the feared great leonopteryx, becoming the sixth Toruk Makto. The Omaticaya, along with Neytiri, are in awe and accept Jake again, as he has become Toruk Makto, a leader that can save them from the humans. Also, Neytiri and the rest of the Omaticaya see that he has not betrayed the Na'vi, but has rather come to see that the Sky People are destroying all that is good on Pandora, and that he is now, as Toruk Makto, truly one of the People. Neytiri slowly approaches Jake and says "I See you", a Na'vi greeting meaning "I see who you truly are", and Jake says it back to her. Remorseful for her previous behavior, she tells him that she was afraid for her people until Jake's return. Neytiri witnesses Jake's speech in front of the survivors of the Omaticaya clan with growing excitement. After the speech and with a plan of how to strike against the RDA, Jake takes her to the waiting great leonopteryx. With both on its back the giant creature sets off for the other Na'vi villages, followed by many Omaticaya warriors on their banshees. Neytiri passionately aids Jake in translating his call to battle for the members of the distant clans. The Final Battle When Quaritch's forces appear, over two thousand Na'vi warriors led by Jake and Tsu'tey take to the skies and attack the fleet, causing huge losses on both sides. As the battle wages on, the Na'vi begin to retreat before the might of the RDA's forces. Attempting to escape from a pursuing Samson, Neytiri flies low over the battle on the ground and is shot at by Lyle Wainfleet in an AMP suit. Thrown to the ground after falling to the jungle floor below, Neytiri survives uninjured, but Seze is killed by the AMP. Neytiri attempts to flee from the advancing ground forces and hides behind a tree, with Quaritch's soldiers bearing down on her, preventing her from escaping. When all things seem bleak, the native wildlife of Pandora strike back in force, signaling that Jake's earlier plea to Eywa for help was not unheard. The ground and aerial troops are scattered by the wildlife and destroyed, while the Valkyrie shuttle carrying the explosives is destroyed by Jake before it reaches the Tree of Souls. A thanator then finds Neytiri in the jungle, and allows her to ride it through tsaheylu. Jake manages to bring down Quaritch's Dragon, but the Colonel manages to get into his AMP and escape the ship's destruction. Quaritch finds the camp containing the avatar link units by chance, where Neytiri engages him on the back of her thanator. However, Quaritch kills the thanator with his AMP suit knife and is about to kill Neytiri when Jake arrives in his avatar form to challenge him. As they fight, Jake destroys the AMP's life support but is caught in the suit's grip. Neytiri saves Jake by shooting two arrows into Quaritch's chest, killing the Colonel. The camp is damaged during Quaritch's attack and exposes the interior and its inhabitant to the toxic Pandoran atmosphere, leaving Jake's human body suffocating. After Neytiri kills Quaritch, she holds Jake's avatar body and realizes that he isn't there. She then rushes into the link shack and finds Jake's real body lying on the floor, unconscious. She holds him in her arms and puts an exopack on his face, saving his life. Jake is able to breathe again and he puts his hand on her cheek and says "I See you". Neytiri starts to cry and responds with "I See you" as she holds his hand closer to her cheek and closes her eyes. This is the first time she sees him in his human form. This permanently reaffirms their love for each other, as the Na'vi often see humans as demons or evil. Jake's New Life as a Na'vi Having put an end to the RDA's attack, the Na'vi round up the remaining humans to be sent back to Earth, while allowing a handful to stay with them on Pandora. This includes Norm Spellman and Dr. Max Patel. Jake decides to stay in his avatar form forever, and concludes his final entry log of his experiences on his birthday. Returning to the Tree of Souls, he undergoes the consciousness transfer from his human body to his avatar form. With Neytiri watching over Jake's two bodies during the process, he awakens to a new life as a Na'vi. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Image Needed Category:Princess Category:Aliens Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Love at First Sight Category:Interspecies Love Interest